L'histoire se répète
by Bakalone
Summary: Hein? Depuis quand C.C. a une sœur! E.E., les moon guardian... Mais qu'est ce que ce délire! Tout est chamboulé dans l'univers de Code Geass et rien ne se passe comme le voudrait Lelouch! E.E; la sœur de la sorcière grise débarque et veut tuer cette dernière! Une nouvelle organisation voit le jour dirigée par la sorcière pourpre -E.E.- et fait appliquer sa "sentence"...


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au studio Sunrise et Clamp!

Bien... Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction (sans blague /PAN/) Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus ^^"

P.S.: Ceci est une fic OC. Si vous voulez des informations approfondies sur eux, c'est ici : code-geass-c19101765/

* * *

Loin de là, au moment même où C.C. et Lelouch conclurent leur pacte, une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et dit avec un certain sourire :

- Je t'ai retrouvé !

∞O∞

Un mois plus tard, une étrange jeune fille apparue à l'académie Ashford et se retrouva dans la classe de Lelouch. Elle avait les cheveux courts et d'un pourpre sombre dont deux grandes mèches étaient attachées derrière sa tête. Sa coiffure ressemblait à une boule pelucheuse, les pointes de ses cheveux rentrées vers l'intérieur et sa frange couvrait entièrement son front. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux écarlates et une bouche souriante.

« Voici Eloïse Edwardson, dit le professeur. Elle vient d'arriver dans la zone 11.

- Bonjour à tous ! dit la nouvelle dans un beau sourire.

- Va t'asseoir derrière Lelouch.

- Bien ! »

Le cours passa et arriva enfin le moment de la pause. Toutes les filles et certains garçons de la classe vinrent se présenter à Eloise.

« Tu habitais où avant de venir ici ? demanda une fille.

- En métropole. Je suis issue d'une vieille famille noble.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Shirley Fenette ! dit une autre fille. Et voici Milly, Rivalz et Lelouch. »

Elle se tourna vers Lelouch puis de nouveau vers Shirley et demanda :

« Il dort ?!

- Oui, c'est du Lelouch tout craché, dit Shirley un peu dépitée.

- Alors je vais bien m'amuser ! répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle sortit une plume de son sac et se mit à chatouiller l'adolescent.

- GWAA ! hurla le jeune homme tiré de son sommeil de force.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la farceuse en tomba de sa chaise. Lelouch finit par se mettre à rire lui aussi.

Quand le fou rire général fut finit, Eloise dut répondre à nombre d'autres questions et de remarques.

« C'est drôle, tes initiales sont deux E ! dit une fille.

- Oui, deux E, E.E. ! répondit la jeune fille. »

Cette dernière réponse fit tilter Lelouch qui pensa à C.C. Il partit de la salle pour aller sur le toit où la sorcière grise l'attendait.

« Alors Lelouch, dis cette dernière, tu as l'air inquiet.

- Dis, tu ne connaitrais pas une certaine Eloise Edwardson ou plutôt E.E. ? »

En entendant ce nom, l'éternel impartialité de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts se brisa et ses yeux devinrent humides.

« Où est-elle ? Tu la connais ? Je veux la voir !

- Du calme ! Elle est en classe, c'est une nouvelle élève. Mais, qui c'est à la fin ?!

- Ma sœur. Je la croyais morte ! répondit la sorcière grise.

- Bah… Je vais te la chercher. »

∞O∞

Arrivé en classe, Lelouch dut passer la masse d'élèves autour d'Eloise pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Eloise ! On peut parler, seuls ? demanda l'adolescent.

- O-Oui ! répondit la jeune fille en se levant. »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna d'un coup.

« Bas le masque, E.E. ! dit l'adolescent d'un ton grave.

- Je vois, répliqua-t-elle., c'est donc ça. Et je suppose qu'elle est là.

- Oui, tu as compris. »

Il se tourna vers un coin sombre et dit :

- Viens nous rejoindre !

C.C. sortit de l'ombre mais sa sœur resta stoïque.

« Bonjour, C.C., ma chère sœur, dit la fille aux cheveux pourpres.

- Tu es vivante ! répondit celle aux cheveux verts pleine d'allégresse.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur nom qu'Éloïse Edwardson, répliqua le seul garçon présent. Très facile à repérer.

- C'était fait exprès, répliqua l'adolescente. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur quand vous avez conclu votre pacte il fallait bien que je me fasse reconnaître ! »

Les deux sœurs parlèrent du passé et du faite qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre les seules personnes les rattachant encore à l'humanité jusqu'au prochain cours.

∞O∞

- AAAH !

Éloïse, qui s'était endormie sous le manque total d'intérêt du cours, venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle était livide, ses yeux rouges étaient vides, elle avait des sueurs froides et respirait faiblement. Shirley se désigna pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille n'en sortit pas avant la fin de la journée, ce rêve glaçant la faisait encore frémir. L'adolescente était sur le point de sortir que Milly, Shirley et Rivalz lui tombèrent dessus.

« Tu veux faire partit du Comité des élèves avec nous ?! demanda Shirley.

- Allez viens, tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! renchérit Rivalz.

- Il y a de quoi faire, dit Milly.

- O-Ok, dit la jeune fille, prise au dépourvu. »

∞O∞

En pleine nuit, une explosion retentit dans un hôtel de la concession de Tokyo. Les autorités et les médias eurent bientôt rejoins la façade avant du bâtiment.

Les militaires venaient à peine d'entrer dans l'hôtel qu'ils virent les corps des terroristes sans vie et les résidents sains et sauf.

A ce moment, trois individus apparurent sur le toit, vêtus de costumes portant l'image de la lune. Celle du milieu – semblant être la chef – déclara :

- Nous sommes les Moon Guardian, les gardiens du Ciel !

* * *

Alors?


End file.
